Season 5
by Skulduggery's sidekick
Summary: This story's for everybody out there who's wondering what happened between Betty and Daniel after season 4.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty. If I did, the show would never have ended so quickly.

Ugly Betty

Season 5

Episode 1

Love has no boundaries

Betty was back at work after bumping into Daniel at Trafalgar Square but still hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. _Why had Daniel not been able to say goodbye to me in New York? Why has he come to London? Is Mrs Meade's theory right?_ Not wanting to think too much about these questions, Betty shook her head and continued working on the article she was in charge of writing for Lifestyle magazine. She desperately needed a personal assistant to help her with her workload and found herself wishing Daniel would seriously consider applying for the job. _What am I thinking? Daniel Meade would never want to be my personal assistant! _Realizing that she couldn't concentrate on her work, Betty put on her coat, grabbed her bag and walked out of the office.

When Betty reached her apartment, she threw her bag aside and flopped onto her bed, with a sigh. After a few minutes, she picked up her phone and rang Hilda up.

"Hello?" Hilda said, after picking up the phone.

"Hilda!" Betty said, sounding anxious.

"Betty, are you okay? You sound worried." Hilda said, feeling concerned.

"Actually, I'm a little confused." Betty replied.

"What are you confused about?"

"Daniel's here."

"What's _he_ doing in London?"

"He's left Mode coz he wants to do something on his own. He said he wanted to see me because he never said goodbye to me before I left New York."

"Wow. He made a pretty big move. Is he going to come back to New York?"

"Nope. He said he's gonna be in London for a while. Hilda, there's something I never told you before leaving New York." Betty said, hesitantly.

"There's more?"

"At my farewell party at Mode, Mrs Meade said she had this theory as to why Daniel didn't want me to leave Mode."

"What is this theory, Betty?" Hilda said, impatiently.

"She thinks Daniel's in love with me." Betty whispered.

"What?" Hilda shouted out.

"I know. By the way, Daniel asked me to have dinner with him tonight."

"You mean, you have a datewith _Daniel Meade_? You should go. Also, make sure you ask him about what Mrs Meade meant when she said that."

"I can't ask him that!" Betty hissed.

"Do what you wanna do. But its gonna keep bothering you if you don't." said Hilda, warningly.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later, Hilda. Bye."

"Bye, Betty."

Daniel was staying in a Holiday Inn in Central London until he could find an apartment to live in. He was on the internet, looking for a restaurant to take Betty to that evening. He then remembered that he had to call his mother after reaching London so he picked up his phone and rang Claire up.

"Hello?" Claire said, after picking up the phone.

"Hey, Mom." Daniel said.

"Daniel, how are you? Have you met Betty?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm staying in a hotel, for now. I met Betty and she seems okay. I asked her to have dinner with me this evening."

"You have a _date _with Betty?" Claire asked, sounding happy for her son.

"Mom!" Daniel exclaimed, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice either.

"Daniel, you haven't told Betty about your feelings for her, have you?"

"No. I don't want to tell her about that so soon."

"Good. Betty might get a little shocked if you talk to her about it so fast so take it slowly with her."

"I will. Mom?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Am I being unfair to Molly?"

"No, Daniel, you're not. I'm sure that Molly would have wanted you to move on and find somebody else to be happy with." Claire said, with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll talk to you later. Take care."

"Bye, Daniel."


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty. If I did, the show would never have ended so quickly.

Ugly Betty

Season 5

Episode 2

Keep Calm and Come Dine with Me

Betty had bought a plate of fish and chips for lunch from a nearby shop and was eating it while she was watching Sherlock on TV when she got a text message from Daniel.

"Could you meet me at Nando's at Covent Garden at 8:00 pm?"

Betty suddenly felt a surge of excitement as she replied back saying,

"Sure, I'll see you there. "

**4 hours later**

Betty was looking at her reflection in the mirror, feeling almost nervous. She was wearing a little black dress that had lace sleeves, a lace corset and a satin skirt that went up till her knees. Her hair was straightened and she had put on a black eye shadow to match her dress. She was wearing silver high heels to match her silver earrings and silver bracelet. _Betty, why are you freaking out so much?_Betty quietly asked herself. _Duh, I'm having a date with Daniel Meade, that's why! _After another minute of hushed ranting, Betty let out a long breath, picked up her silver purse and headed towards the nearest bus stop.

Daniel was already sitting at a table for two at Nando's, wearing a black suit and feeling extremely sweaty. _Daniel, calm down. _Daniel told himself in a low voice. He then looked up to see Betty approaching the table, so he stood up to pull her seat from under the table.

"Thank you." Betty said, with a smile, as she sat down.

Daniel went back to his seat and caught himself staring at Betty for far too long before paying her a compliment.

"You look beautiful, Betty." Daniel said, in a husky voice.

"Thanks, Daniel." Betty said, trying her best to keep the surprise out of her tone.

"So, what would you like to have?" Daniel asked, before giving her a menu.

"I'm feeling really hungry, for some reason, so I'm going to have a whole chicken with a glass Coke." Betty answered, after a pause.

"Interesting. In that case, I'll have that too."

Daniel called the waiter, gave their order and turned to look at Betty.

"Betty, I'm seriously considering your offer. I think I might actually take it."

"My offer?"

"You know, you told me that if I'm bored, I could apply for the job as your assistant."

Betty choked on the Coke she was drinking.

"What? You don't mind being my assistant?"

"No, why should I? I've been an editor – in – chief for a long time so I thought I should try doing something different."

"Excellent. In that case, you're hired."

It was Daniel's turn to choke on his Coke.

"What? You're hiring me without an interview?"

"Daniel, I've known you for long enough to know that you would make a very good assistant so I don't think I need to interview you." Betty said with a grin.

Daniel couldn't help but smile back at her.

_Yes! I've got a job with Betty! _He thought before tucking in to his chicken.


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty. If I did, the show would never have ended so quickly.

Ugly Betty

Season 5

Episode 3

Life in London

Betty was already at work, typing away on her computer, when Daniel walked into her office with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'm late, Ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Betty asked in surprise.

"Only joking." Daniel replied with a grin. "Seriously, though, I feel weird about the fact that you're my boss now, Betty."

Betty couldn't stop herself from frowning when she heard that.

Daniel saw this and quickly said "In a good way."

Betty then smiled at him and said "I have a job for you."

Daniel straightened up immediately before saying "What is it?"

"You have to be a tourist for a day."

"What?"

"You and I have to write an article about London's best tourist attractions, which is going to be aimed at tourists and any new people in London. Since that includes us, I thought that the best way to write this article is to experience these tourist attractions ourselves first. So…"

"Is this just an excuse to go sightseeing with me? Because I would go sightseeing with you even if it wasn't for work." Daniel said, feeling smug.

"What? No." Betty said, blushing.

"Alright, alright. That's fine with me. When do you want to go?"

"Today. Now."

"Um, okay. Don't we have any other things to do here?"

"Nope. Let's go." Betty said, before picking up her bag and walking out of her office.

"I'm right behind you." Daniel called out, before exiting the office himself.

An hour later, Betty and Daniel were standing in the middle of Central London.

"Where should we go?" Daniel asked Betty.

"Let's go to Buckingham Palace. I've always wanted to go there."

"Buckingham Palace, it is."

When Betty and Daniel reached the place, Betty couldn't help but stare at the Palace.

"It's big."

"And beautiful." Added Daniel.

"I love the guards' uniforms."

"I think there are shops that sell replicas of the helmets that the guards wear. I'll buy one for you."

"Really? Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where should we go next?"

"There are loads of museums around here. Do you wanna go to any of them?"

Betty pulled a face before saying "Nah. I find museums boring."

"Even Madame Tussauds?"

"Madame Tussauds? I forgot about that. Let's go there."

Betty and Daniel spent over 2 hours in Madame Tussauds, posing with different wax statues for pictures, whilst laughing at the ones that were badly made.

After coming out, Betty said "That was fun!"

"I agree." Daniel replied. "Where do you wanna go now?"

"Why don't you pick a place that we should go to?"

"Hmm, okay, I pick the London Dungeon."

"Why? I've heard it's scary!"

"Betty, are you telling me that you're too chicken to come with me to the London Dungeon?" Daniel asked challengingly.

"No. You know what? Let's go. I'll make you a deal. If I scream even once, I'll let you call me chicken for a week."

"Seriously? You're on, Betty Suarez."

"Wait. If I don't scream at all, you will have to take me to Nando's again." Betty said confidently.

"Alright. It's a deal." Daniel said before holding out his hand. Betty shook it firmly with a grin.

**An hour later**

"I cannot believe you won that." Daniel said, feeling defeated.

"You better believe it coz I did win that." Betty answered with a laugh.

"Do you wanna ride the London Eye?"

"Sure. Can we get something to eat first?"

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Fish and chips." Betty said after a pause.

"You seem to be really fond of that dish."

"You're right, I have started liking it a lot."

Half an hour later, Betty and Daniel were sitting on the London Eye and eating fish and chips together.

"London looks beautiful from up here." Betty said, whilst looking out of the window.

"It does."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"For the helmet. But, mainly, for making this such a fun day." Betty said with a sincere smile.

"It was my pleasure, Betty." Daniel said, returning her smile.


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty. If I did, the show would never have ended so quickly.

Ugly Betty

Season 5

Episode 4

The Letter

"Betty, you got mail!" Daniel called out as he entered his boss' office.

"Anything interesting?" Betty asked as she continued typing on her computer.

"You got something from Marc."

"Ooh, what is it?" Betty wondered while opening the slim package.

Sitting in the middle of sheets of bubble wrap and brown paper was MODE magazine's 100th Anniversary issue and on it was a note from Marc that said "Look at the letter from the editor... X". Betty felt a sad smile forming on her face as she picked up the magazine and looked at its front cover with a sense of nostalgia. Daniel, on the other hand, wanted the ground to open up and swallow him as his face turned red with embarrassment. _No, this can't be happening. I didn't want her to find out about the truth like this. I wanted to tell her about it myself when the time was right. I can't stay here while she reads my letter. _Daniel muttered something about needing the toilet before leaving Betty's office in a flash.

_What's up with him? _Betty wondered before turning to the letter from the editor.

LETTER FROM THE EDITOR  
A Hundred Years of Attitude  
April 15, 2010

A hundred years is plenty of time for a lot to happen in anything. Political powers change hands and change back again, cultural movements evolve into something completely different, whole empires rise and fall. And yet, this is somehow even truer for the world of fashion, one in which a constant state of changing attitudes is implied by the very term itself. For a hundred years, Mode Magazine has been a leader, an ambassador, a harbinger, an opponent of and a champion for shifts in the way our society sees itself, and our next issue is a celebration of that complicated legacy.

Of course, an institution like Mode cannot even pretend to the throne of molding the attitudes of culture if it were not full of attitude itself. And attitude is one thing Mode has always had in abundance. To be honest, sometimes I feel as though we at Mode pack a hundred years worth of it into one day, especially since my co-Editor-in-Chief,Wilhelmina Slater, came on the scene. Ah, but I kid...  
...And yet, I don't - the truth is, the field of fashion is one that is both fast and fierce, and sometimes you have to go through a hundred years worth of attitudes in a day to find the one that suits the precise pulse of our culture at that given point. It's an amazing and arduous process, but, to be even more honest, it's one for which I admit I am not a natural fit, one for which Wilhelmina is.

Since I've experienced so much attitude in my time at Mode, I'd like to posit an observation: One thing that is often lost in the changing of an attitude is the cause for that change. This is best understood when you consider attitudes on a personal level. I ask you, dear reader, to think back to a time when you experienced a major shift in your life. Was it an external change, something that happened outside of you, and forced a change of attitudeto help you adapt to the future? Perhaps you saw a friend demonstrate a prowess that cast her in a new light. Heck, maybe it was as simple as your friend getting a makeover. Or perhaps that friend was undergoing her own life change, one in which she would no longer be present in your life, compelling you to make your own change to keep her in it, even if it were in a new context.

Just as important: Maybe the change was an internal one. Maybe you realized you were no longer interested in maintaining your status quo. Perhaps you wanted to try new challenges not only in your professional life, but also in your personal one. Or maybe one day something just changed inside you in the way you saw that good friend, causing you to want her to be more than, well, just a friend.  
As you experience our One Hundred Years of Attitude Issue, I ask that you consider not only the attitudes themselves, but the causes that precipitated their change and coming to be. Often the changes in attitude that are the most powerful are rooted in causes that come from without and within. When that unusual synergy occurs, love is often the result. And take it from me: Love is the one attitude that never goes out of fashion.  
- Daniel Meade

To say that Betty Suarez was shocked would be the understatement of the year. She was beyond shocked. _Daniel Meade is in love with me?! _The thought echoed inside her head. _Why didn't he tell me? Its been a month since we came to London and I come to know about this from a magazine and not from him? _Betty then thought about the days when they had hung out together: the dinner at Nando's, the trip to London, the chats over lunches at work… Daniel had _actually_ flirtedwith her on several occasions and Betty didn't seem to mind flirting back. She had _actually_ started making an extra effort to look nice in Daniel's presence and felt happy when he noticed this. _Does that mean I – no, it can't be. Daniel's my best friend and colleague. I have never thought of him as anything more than that. Is this what Claire meant at my farewell party?_

Betty suddenly felt exhausted and decided to go home, knowing that she would never be able to concentrate on her work for now. _I have to speak to Daniel about this later on. _She thought before leaving her desk.

Daniel walked into Betty's office 5 minutes later, only to see her empty chair. _She is definitely going to ask me something about the letter later on._ He thought before leaving the office too.


	5. Letter from the writer

LETTER FROM THE WRITER

Hi guys,

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me and my story for the past few weeks.

I am currently in college and have a lot of exams coming up soon so I may not be able to update this story very often but I hope you guys continue looking forward to my episodes.

I also hope you guys have liked what I've written so far. If you have any kind of criticism about the story or have an idea for it, please add it in a review.

Thanks for all your reviews, favs and follows once again.

Skulduggery's sidekick

x


End file.
